Ianthe Olner
Ianthe is a Rare Pure of Eden Appearance “To run with the wolf was to run in the shadows, the dark ray of life, survival and instinct. A fierceness that was both proud and lonely, a tearing, a howling, a hunger and thirst. Blessed are they who hunger and thirst. A strength that would die fighting, kicking, screaming, that wouldn't stop until the last breath had been wrung from its body. The will to take one's place in the world. To say 'I am here.' To say 'I am.” Ian is below average height - standing at a mere 5 foot 2 inches tall - and rather slim. With long mahogany colored hair that trails down her back, piercing eyes, and fragile features. She has pale skin and bigger lips then average which tend to draw the eyes even faster then Abbadon. She is slimmer then average which makes some think she's easily taken advantage, but she's hiding some serious strength in her little frame. Of course she can't overpower even a touched but thankfully she's learned to outsmart the people she's forced to deal with that she can't escape. Usually you can find Ian in whatever she can find. At one time she had on a pair of black pants and a black shirt with hiking boot while traveling threw the woodland area. Another time while tromping threw the desert region she found herself in a torn up skirt, a shirt that was more wrap then shirt, and a pair of moccasins. Still another time while trekking threw iceland she found herself in heavy pants with thick boots that reached her knees and furs kept to her small frame by leather ties. The one thing that never changes is the red cloak she has worn since she could remember, which has given her the nickname "Little Red Riding Hood". One time she asked an old timer what it meant and they told her of the story of Little Red Riding Hood and since then she no longer feels that it's an insult. Other then that the woman is mostly dusty and dirty and more often then not hard to distinguish feature or coloring wise. She tried to keep from being totally dirty and disgusting, but she lives on the run and rarely gets enough time to do more then jump - fully clothed - in the nearest river. Abbadon Abbadon is a giant wolf that is larger then most wolves - more like a Direwolf - who was once the blackest black but now is a whitish color with black and gray mixed in. Direwolves can grow as large as ponies. In proportion to their bodies, their legs are longer and their heads are larger than normal wolves. Their muzzles are also longer and more pronounced. In Abbadon's case he is a bit smaller, but not much. Before his change he was a pure black wolf with teeth that could tear into a deer's meat like butter and a pair of eyes that were darker then his eyes most times. After his transformation he became much lighter in color, a white threw most of his fur actually, but his eyes stayed the same black color. Personality “Fear isn't so difficult to understand. After all, weren't we all frightened as children? Nothing has changed since Little Red Riding Hood faced the big bad wolf. What frightens us today is exactly the same sort of thing that frightened us yesterday. It's just a different wolf. This fright complex is rooted in every individual.” Ianthe's described as kind, caring, and maternal by those that know her, unfortunately everyone who knows her is dead except for Abbadon. Otherwise she's more polite, a cold politeness that doesn't show much favoritism unless you're under the age of ten or Abbadon. She can be very sarcastic and quick-witted when in the company of those she cares about or when threatened, but otherwise she's shy and very much a woman who's grown up with nothing but a wolf for company. She doesn't deal well with being mistreated by others and usually has a problem with people who pick on those weaker then themselves. She can be quite manipulative when she has to be, and will lie without compunction. She also does what she has to survive and stays away from anything that could endanger that survival. Now, she's quiet, yes, but if someone's stupid enough to get in her face, all shy, quiet tendencies go out the window and she doesn't mind getting in your face and telling you where to stick it. She tries to avoid this scenario, but if it happens, she's not going to lie down and let herself be kicked around, it just isn't in her. She has a problem with letting her curiosity take her places she really shouldn't. She's constantly trying to keep that curiosity in check, knowing that if she doesn't she's probably going to get herself in a bit of trouble. Thankfully she's got Abbadon to keep her safe when she doesn't do it herself. Abbadon Like other wolves, direwolves are social animals and travel in packs. They are efficient solitary hunters as well, and extremely intelligent. Left to its own devices, a solitary direwolf can join a pack of regular wolves, and its larger size can grant it a significant advantage when establishing pack dominance. In the case of Abbadon, he has chosen Ianthe as his pack and will protect the small, ugly pup with his life. He realizes that the rank, twisted creatures that smell of madness hunt Ianthe much like a wolf hunts a deer, but he would never let the dirty creatures lay hands on his adopted pup. He is a very silent creature, a surprise since he's such a big animal. He also has less guilt over tearing out the throat of an enemy then Ianthe does over shooting them in the back. Other then that he is more intelligent then the average dumb creatures he's come in contact with, though he can not always make Ianthe understand him. History “Like crying wolf, if you keep looking for sympathy as a justification for your actions, you will someday be left standing alone when you really need help.” The Birth of a Miracle Once upon a time a man and woman met while both were on the run. What were they on the run from? A god that they knew nothing about, and understood even less. Unlike so many of the people they'd known, they were... different. While other's spoke of a voice they could hear, these two had never heard this mystical voice. Even worse, they were hunted by the weird twisted creatures of death. '' '' The beings weren't just tripping about and killing what they found, they were actively hunting the two beings who could not hear the voice of their god. Finally they found a place of safety, of security. For some reason the Corrupted could not find them in their place of safety and there were no tainted or touched to hate them for the silence any longer. They could finally be free, they could finally be normal. For a few years they were safe and secure and finally they had a wonderful miracle on the way. One night, the coldest night of the year, a child was born. This child's parents were the happiest beings on the planet and they named their beautiful little girl Ianthe. Unfortunately their happiness was cut short less then a year later when the monster's they thought they'd escaped found them once more. They had enough time to write their child's name and a small note before they hid the baby in a tree and tried to run, only to be slaughtered not more then steps from their sleeping baby. Learning the Hard Way Ianthe's first memory is of a man beating the crap out of her, one she thought was her father for many years. Why was the man beating her? Because she was a freak... When she was barely old enough to be seen over the tall grass, she finally had enough after finding a letter. In this letter it explained how she might be different, how she may not hear the odd voice, and how that would make her a target. With that she packed a bag and ran as fast as she could. The man wasn't her father, she had no reason to stay, and now she was hunted... there was no reason to stay in this awful place that she hated anyways. For months the little girl wandered around in circles, becoming hungrier, thirstier, more tired. Finally a day came that she didn't think she could move any more, didn't think she could go any further, when she stumbled upon a house. Without any thought the little girl stole food and a red cloak that was way to long for the little body but would at least keep her warm enough. For the next year the child survived stealing anything she wanted, lying to whoever she came into contact with, and running. One day - after Ian had finally acclimated to the odd living - the little girl was walking threw the forest when she came face to face with the biggest, scariest beast she'd ever seen - even scarier then the twisted Corrupted and stupid Horrors she'd often hid from. The little child stared silently into the bared teeth of death, her little basket trembling in her hand as the breath of the beast whispered across her face, but as the beast growled, she stayed rooted in place. After a few moments of snarling, suddenly the creature sniffed and the snarl just disappeared and a warm tongue licked up the child's face. Traveling... or Running For the next years of Ian's childhood, she and her wolf traveled from forest to desert to icy mountains. With the red cloak and her wolf, it wasn't much of a surprise that she was given the nickname Red Riding Hood and known throughout the regions as a danger magnet by the time she was an adult. As she traveled, she learned many things. You never trust a Touched, they hated anything that was different then themselves. Touched even used Tainted as their personal guards and would outright hate the Forsaken even while using them for their ability to fight Corrupted. Of course the hate they felt for Forsaken was nothing compared to the hate they felt for the Pure. For some reason the Pure drew Corrupted and Horrors like moths to a flame, and that made so many hate Pures that even a Touched would try and kill her to keep the Corrupted from swarming. For this reason she never stopped moving, never stayed longer then a few days. One day when she was plenty old enough to feel things like desires and wants, she found herself being wooed by a cute Icelandic boy of about nineteen - though she was much younger she was pretty sure - and was convinced that if she stayed, the Corrupted could not touch her because he would protect her. Being a unloved creature who literally gets close to none but a wolf, she truly wanted to believe it... and so she did. For weeks Abbadon became more and more unhappy, but Ian wanted so badly to be normal and loved that she ignored the wolf that had always kept her safe. Of course Abbadon never left, even as the creature became more and more unhappy about staying in the little town. One day the threat that the wolf had feared came rolling threw the small town and completely decimated it in the attempt to get at Ian. Ian was almost caught but out of nowhere Abbadon tore into the creature and ripped out the throat of three of them before Ian and he took off for another region. Ian didn't realize anything was wrong at first, but suddenly she noticed that the normally black coat was... was changing. By the time they reached the edges of Ice Land and entered the desert, Abbadon's coat - which had been black since she met the beast - was now white colored. For months she feared that it was proof that the creature was dying and she knew it was her fault, but it never happened. The creature turned white but was as big and fearsome and alive. She decided to never again risk Abbadon for a stupid boy. Category:Pure Staying on the Move By the time the child was developed and formed into a woman, she had been over every inch of the forest, to the main city of the Ice Land, and met many of the Desert Tribes and could fit in with each. She had learned to shoot a bow in the forest, learned to stay warm in the coldest region, and learned to ride a horse with the best of the desert people. Threw it all, she's had two constants, her red cloak and her wolf. Abbadon stayed by her side, saving her, keeping her sane, and giving her family... something she couldn't seem to find any where else. Category:Pure Abilities Fighting Style: Ianthe's main fighting style would be running. She knows she doesn't have the physical strength to beat even a Touched with their enhanced strength and she won't try unless it's impossible to escape. When she is pushed into fighting she knows how to use two weapons with real accuracy, the bow and arrow of the forest people and the spear of the Icelandic people. She uses both when she's forced to. Other then her bow and spear, she also uses intelligence. With Abbadon attacking from the front, Ianthe will oft times sneak around behind and put an arrow in her foes back without the slightest bit of guilt that normal people may feel. Besides shooting her enemies in the back, she has been known to lure them to the attention of rogue Horror wandering without Corrupted, leaving them to the Horrors in the hopes that the person chasing her will be so focused on running from the Horror, that they will forget about her. The one thing she won't do is lead them to the intelligent Corrupted. She doesn't mind death and she will put an arrow threw the heart of anyone that chases her, but she won't leave anyone to the torture of the Corrupted. Skills Hiding - A skill she's known from before memory, Ian has always been a wonderful hider. Whether it was because her fake father was chasing her down to beat the hell out of her some more, or because she was trying to stay un-found by the Corrupted, Ian has always been able to fit into small places, stay as silent as possible, and keep from panicking when most would have already revealed themselves because of fear alone. Horseback Riding - After the fiasco that was the Icelandic boy's village's destruction, Ian ran for the desert. For the first few days she wandered around lost, but finally she found her way into a desert tribe that decided to take her for slave. Instead they were almost slaughtered by a ferocious, giant white wolf - the likes of which they'd never encountered - and decided that killing the girl-child was a bad idea. No, instead they took her in and taught her the ways of the Desert Tribe, which included horseback riding. Hunting - Ian has lived alone since she was a young child. Before she met Abbadon, she spent her time stealing for food, but it didn't take long before that was no longer an option and she had to find others. She can find food in any of the regions of Eden and with the help of Abbadon, never goes hungry. Language - As another means of protection, Ian doesn't just learn the languages of the regions, she becomes them. She learned early on that if you pretend to be one of the people of that region, they're more likely to protect you... at least until they find out she's a Pure. No matter how much she becomes "one of them", she will always be a Pure, and therefore a plague upon the lives of all of the people who only wish to avoid the Corrupted. Shooting - Ian picked up shooting with a bow as soon as she stole her first bow when she was still in her young adolescence. She spent every moment she could making arrows and shooting them. It is the only thing she taught herself that she's truly proud of, even if she uses it to shoot people in the back more often then not. She keeps the bow on her back with the arrows at her waist. Spear Fighting - A skill she learned in Iceland from the boy she ultimately ended up being the death of, the skill has saved her many times. She can use it to hunt both food and enemies, and does so with equal fervor. She keeps her spear strapped under her bow since more often then not she'd rather use the bow first. Trapping - The first skill she ever learned other then hiding, Ian has been able to trap since she was a child. Oft times she will make a trap from nothing more then vines and sticks, and she would be able to feed both herself and her fake father. When she ran away, she would use the skill to keep herself from starving when she couldn't steal. Now she can make bigger traps for people, though she'd rather keep it to animals if she is able. If not, she will gladly trap a pursuer. Wound Dressing - Ian has never had someone to kiss her booboo's, fix up her scrapes, or wipe away her tears when she fell from a tree and snapped her ankle like a twig. No, she's spent every day of her life dressing up her own wounds and she got rather good at it. Threw trial and error she's learned what planets will help, how to wrap it to keep herself from a bad heal, and how to reset bones. Of course she has the scars to prove the mess ups even while she has a use of all of her body to prove she's done pretty well. Statistics Trivia *Ian is based off of a twisted version of Little Red Riding Hood (if that wasn't obvious). *She's a master of blending, though it's rather hard with a giant white wolf. Quotes *“Law of the jungle. The betrayee gets to eat the betrayer." *“Honestly? I don’t want people around me for two reasons – they ultimately betray you or they die on you. Either way, you’re screwed and you spend all your time obsessing on why you didn’t see it coming. Or that you did something or didn’t do something to cause it. No offense, but I don’t like to be hurt and I’d rather just avoid it. *“Bitch please...you haven't seen mean yet.” *"Please put your penises away, gentlemen. Dinner is procured. By a woman." *"Do you know what I love? Life. And romantic love is a distraction that makes staying alive more difficult. " *"The bottom line is, insults only hurt when they come from someone I respect." *"The Archer always keeps an arrow in her quiver for you; interrupt my shot again, and I will give it to you directly." Gallery Ianthe.jpg 517825-bigthumbnail.jpg redridinghood_clearjade.jpg tumblr_m93n53XKTO1qhttpto1_1280.jpg wolf-and-little-red-riding-hood-hunter-animated-cartoonish-fantasy-art-warriors-248350.jpg Character Thread Category:Pure Category:PC